livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
355:2 -- A name from minotaurs
The adventurers went to ask the Minotaurs for the dread lord name they knew. Unfortunately when they got there, they found the village under attack by shadows. Fighting off a dread lord, the party managed to rescue some of the Minotaurs, bringing them back to Whitmouth. The name of the dread lord was acquired by force, after which a fight broke out, straining relations between the minotaurs and certain members of the party. Notable lore * Shadow walk portals go through the void, usually too quickly for any ill effects, but if the spell is disrupted the travellers may land in the void. * Mowakana is a dick * One of the names of the dread lords has been acquired Notable loot * Sura's report does not post a report immediately after her return to Whitmouth as she usually does. Instead she spends several hours in the library relaying her story to Hedwig, who writes down her story. The young urchin who has been spending a lot of time in the library lately then dutifully posts a copy in the Wyvern’s Rest and sends another copy to the office of the Governor. We decided that it would be foolish to face the Dread Lords without having at least tried to get the Dread Lord’s Name which the Minotaur of Taurius knew. Xeno, Mowakana, Daneria and I joined Euanak on a diplomatic mission to his village on the Cliffs of Cloud. However, tragedy had befallen the village, which was a beautifully crafted creation, perched on the face of a sheer cliff which ran down to the ocean. It didn’t take us long to realise that it had been attacked by Shadow Cultists and even one of the Dread Lords themselves, judging by the way the Minotaur had been tossed about like ragdolls. Poor Euanak. His only stroke of fortune was that there were no women and children amongst the dead; nor could we find the body of the tribe’s chieftain or shaman. We found that the women and children had managed to hide in the sea caves near the base of the cliff, thanks to the brave actions of the chieftain, taking some of his warriors and his shaman and leading the Dread Lord off into the forest. Of course, once we knew they were safe, we set out immediately to aid Euanak’s chieftain. We found them making a last stand near the base of a mountain range against a Dread Lord and a small horde of Shadow Cultists. With great difficulty we fought off the Dread Lord long enough to rescue the last few remaining Minotaur and teleport back to Whitmouth, although not without great cost. Several Minotaur and local creatures lost their lives in the battle, and I nearly fell to death myself. We have discovered, to our horror, that Shadow Portals actually take the user via the Void, and they should be used only very carefully lest a spell interfere with them and leave the unfortunate adventurers wandering in the void until they freeze. Upon our return, the Minotaur agreed to tell Euanak the name, but on the condition that he told no one else. Before he had a chance to argue, Mowakana, losing patience, simply ripped the name out of the shaman’s mind with a spell. In return, Mowakana’s hovel was destroyed in a small fight—I don’t know what exactly happened, but it was very noisy. Eventually the Minotaur agreed to be peaceful, for now, and retire to Euanak’s mansion. I am no longer capable of aiding in the mission to see the Dread Lords destroyed, but I advise you all to use the utmost of caution. Dread Lords are more powerful than you can possibly imagine. It is a miracle that any of us are still alive. who see Sura, who now seems even more quiet and secluded than she did after the events of her previous two adventures, will note that her eyes are covered by a heavy layer of bandages and she seems constantly disoriented. Often one of her friends, usually Asha, is with her, making sure she doesn’t walk into anything. long after a strange and noisy fight in the middle of the poorer district of Whitmouth which the Guard broke up, a very, very large hovel suddenly sprang up where the Lizard Den used to be. The hovels to either side, which you happen to know belonged to Sura and Asha, were demolished instantly. For now Asha will be staying in Ash-hammer's spare room (probably sleeping on a mattress stuffed with gold pieces, if the rest of the house is furnished anything like his living room). You're not sure where Sura is staying, but she is not happy about the whole situation. Euanak's Report Euanak, being a Minotaur of few words, has summarized his mission for Whitmouth's convenience. *Mowakana teleported the party to Taurius. *Euanak's village had been destroyed by a Dread Lord. *Women and children survived in the caves. *The Chief and Shaman (wielder of the true name) lead the Dread Lord and its cultist army away from the village to the holy mountain. *The party encountered the Dread Lord and army. *Battle ensued. *Euanak saved Daneria, then Mowakana, then Mowakana again, from death. *Daneria saved Mowakana from death. *Xeno saved Sura from death. *The party entered the Holy Mountain and battled with the Minotaur against a Dread Lord. *Mowakana saved Euanak, Daneria, the Chief, and the Shaman from Death. *Xeno saved Sura from death. *The Minotaur Shaman was about to give Euanak the Dread Lord's true name, when Mowakana raped the Shaman's mind to take it for himself. *The Shaman fought back, and started strangling Mowakana. *Euanak saved Mowakana from death. *Mowakana said very racist things about Minotaur and Euanak. *Conclusion: Mowakana is an ungrateful, rapist, shit. Category:Actual Play Category:Dread Lord Category:Shadows Category:Minotaurs